pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
The Sims
thumbZapewne większość z was zna grę The Sims, osobiście bardzo lubiłam tę grę. Ale dziś po prostu boję się ją włączyć. Chcesz wysłuchać mojej historii ? Z moim przyjacielem Kamilem lubimy wymieniać się "przeżyciami" z gry. Oczywiście, jest strona na której można to wszystko publikować (thesims3.com), ale woleliśmy spotykać się osobiście lub pisać na priv, tak było ciekawiej. Pewnego dnia gdy chciałam trochę pograć, normalny dzień, słońce, choć to była zima. Wracając, kliknęłam na ikonkę simsów i pokazał mi się ekran startowy, zauważyłam że do pobrania jest nowa aktualizacja, zawsze je pobierałam. Gdy pobieranie się zakończyło, odpaliłam grę. W trakcie ładowania się, napisałam do Kamila z pytaniem czy też to pobrał, sprawdzał i ogólnie czy działa. Nadal czekałam aż gra się włączy, lecz cały czas miałam czarny ekran, nic dziwnego na moim starym komputerze, cały czas się coś zawiesza. Kamil zdążył mi odpisać, pewnie nie zdziwi was fakt że nic nie wiedział o żadnej aktualizacji i jego komputer pokazywał iż ma najnowszą wersje. Wtedy pomyślałam, że może ja wcześniej niczego nie zauważyłam i nie pobierałam. No nic, gra już się włączyła i zaczął się standardowy filmik, po którym wyświetla się ekran ładowania. W filmiku nic się nie zmieniło, ale ekran ładowania był inny. Zazwyczaj jest to ekran przedstawiający najnowszy dodatek. Ten ekran był cały biały. Pokazany był tylko zielony pasek ładowania i białe tło. Żadnego kryształka, miniaturek obrazków, ani podpisów pod paskiem ładowania. Nic. Gdy ładowanie się zakończyło na ekranie widniało menu startowe. Nie było na nim żadnej mojej poprzedniej rodziny, wkurzyłam się bo bardzo długo już grałam a teraz to wszystko przepadło. Oprócz tego zmieniło się tło za menu, zazwyczaj jest to panorama miasta, teraz jednak było to samo białe tło co na ekranie ładowania. Nie zwracając uwagi na to wcisnęłam przycisk "nowa gra" i w tym momencie zaczęło się piekło. Na ekran wyskoczyła jakaś twarz bez oczu, cała blada, poraniona, a z wszystkich ran leciała krew. Obrazowi towarzyszył okropny krzyk. Bałam się jak cholera. Chciałam to tylko wyłączyć wciskałam przycisk, aby wyłączyć komputer. Wyjęłam kabel od zasilania, wyłączyłam nawet korki, ale to nie ustawało ten krzyk cały czas było słychać, ta twarz była teraz na każdym urządzeniu które wyświetla obraz, telefon, laptop, telewizor. Chciało mi się płakać, po prostu płakać krzyk doprowadzał mnie do szału. Ale nagle ustał. Drżąc wstałam z podłogi i podeszłam do komputera, w oczach miałam łzy. Na ekranie komputera widniał napis: "PLAY", na czarnym tle czerwoną czcionką, nie chciałam siadać do komputera, chciałam uciec, ale znów z głośników słychać było ten krzyk. Więc kliknęłam LPM, krzyk ustał pokazało mi się miasto, którego nie znałam. Trawa tam była przegniła, nie było żadnych drzew, ani innych parcel niż jakiś dom. Chciałam wyłączyć tą cholerną grę, ale jak wchodziłam w opcje widziałam tylko napis "PLAY". Musiałam w to zagrać, nie było innego wyjścia, nie mogłam uciec bo wiem że coś co siedziało w tym komputerze znalazło by mnie. Włączyłam tryb tworzenia rodziny. Wyświetlił mi się sim, nie mogłam mu nadać imienia ani zmienić płci, zmienić wieku, uformować ciała, wybrać cech, nie było tych opcji. Mogłam go tylko ubrać. Najdziwniejsze było to, że sim stał tyłem, gdy go odwróciłam zobaczyłam tę samą twarz co na obrazie, tyle że to była twarz mojego sima. Nie chciałam go ubierać, ale jednak zrobiłam to, każde ubranie wyglądało tak samo biała koszulka i czarne spodnie, wszystko ubazgrane krwią. Skończyłam tworzenie postaci. thumbPróba wyjścia z gry znowu nic nie dała, to samo po wprowadzeniu sima do domu. W domu znajdowało się tylko krzesło elektryczne - przecież w tej grze nie ma takich rzeczy - krzyknęłam nadal ze łzami w oczach. Wiedziałam, że abym mogła wyjść z tej gry musiałam uśmiercić sima. Kliknęłam na krzesło i kazałam simowi usiąść. Zatrząsł się pod wpływem prądu, widziałam jak po jego ciele przechodzą żółte zygzaki, najgorsze jest to że gdy ten sim był rażony prądem to ja czułam ból. Wrzeszczałam w niebo głosy. Nagle komputer się wyłączył, a do mieszkania wbiegli sąsiedzi, a ja leżałam na podłodze nie mogąc się poruszyć. Wszystko mnie bolało, płakałam cały czas. Nie miałam żadnych ran, więc nikt nie wezwał karetki, wrócili moi rodzice.Nie mogłam nic powiedzieć, nawet nie umiałam. Teraz gdy to piszę czuję, że to coś wróciło, wie że chce opublikować tą historie, wie że teraz wszyscy się o tym dowiedzą, a ja wiem że to moje ostatnie słowa pisane więc jeśli dotrwałeś do końca to proszę, uważaj i jeżeli go spotkasz nie walcz z nim i tak nie wygrasz rób to co on ci każe i będzie dobrze. Ale ty masz jeszcze szanse jeżeli zobaczysz coś takiego to uważxiummjtgmr9xch Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Opowiadania